Cannain Kate
Cannain Kate Captain of the ship Leviathan Known Past Born "Ketressi Bein'glír" of the Radolond tribe in 1953c of the age of Chorus, on Tear, during the time of rebuilding; cousin to Captain Nyssa Jardin of Cole. Despite the advice of elders (and her better judgement), from a young age, Kate always loved the sea, wanted to learn to sail, and vowed to see the world beyond the mists. In disguise, she left tear in December of 2114c, stowing away on a ship bound for the frontier called "Edge". From there, she traveled to Dace, and in 2116c, she began an apprenticeship under a retired Commodore of Dace (whose name has faded from her memory). The apprenticeship was cut short one night in 2121c, when her disguise was discovered; she panicked and jumped ship. In the following months, letters from Nyssa coaxed her to Cole Once in Cole, for a little over a decade, she jumped from ship to ship, crew to crew, meeting many fellow sailors, and donning new aliases, but never staying put for more than a few years… and always careful to hide her name and bloodline. One night in 2130c, a strange ship sailed into port, flying the black flag of the “Tattered Maiden”; Kate found herself on the all-female, mixed-bloodline crew for 2 years, serving as first-mate. However, Kate grew restless with the captain's cruel nature, purge-Era ideals, and intolerable treatment of her crew mates. And one raucous night in port, a brawl broke out in the tavern where Kate and her captain had been drinking and gambling... only one of them returned to the ship that night. Kate took control of the late captain's ship, freeing crew mates who wished to leave; but those who stayed proclaimed her captain. The old flag was burned, and a new flag was raised. Not long after, she traded the Tattered Maiden for new ship, one cursed with a spell of her choosing; and for the next 18 years (2132c-2150c), Cannain Kate of the Ship Leviathan became a new force to reckon with. Her adventures were many, her efforts were lucrative, and her crew waxed and waned. Kate delighted in Colish sport, drink, games of chance, as well as tales and sea shanties of the creature known as the “Leviathan” that surfaced. In 2150c, while wagering over dice, a Dacian captain named Lina won at a game of chance, and made Kate an offer she could not refuse. It was the start of a pact for the new era; a binding agreement for the only ladies on the sea that Lina dared to trust... Cannain Kate, Nyssa the Vicious Viper, and Mad Mary. For 5 years, the pact held true... but turmoil began to emerge when correspondence from Nyssa dropped off. Captain Lina voiced her concerns of suspected mutiny, and later in 5r, was subject to one herself. And no one knew what became of Mary. Such threats to her sea-faring sisters troubled Kate, but she assured herself that such things would not happen aboard the Leviathan. Until one night in 6r, after a games, laughter, and drinks… Kate drifted into a sleep that grew cold - and the blackness lingered. Known Present Kate returned one evening in March of 10r, outside the tavern, in an ornery and disoriented state. Her vexation grew, when she realized she had likely been poisoned, dead for 4 years, and her ship was long gone. Since then, she has been welcomed by the Effendal and Colish communities of Port Frey. She is adjusting well to life in port Frey, but still ponders the whereabouts of Lina, Nyssa, and Mary. In March 10r, Kate was also delighted to join Captain Esdeline, on an expeditionary voyage, in search of a king's card and the treasure of Lady Odessa Atherton. In July 10r, Kate was reunited with her cousin, Nyssa. Kate was also chosen as Mr. Wigle's third apprentice; a water acolyte to the Obelisk. Her attunement was a strange endeavor, as part-way through, her body turned to water and exploded. During which time Kate experienced a strange memory-link with members of Port Frey and the Acolytes. She came back, thinking she was a seagull. She also witnessed the destruction of Ayan's corpse, and joined the town in destroying the dream constructs that followed...in the midst of battle, she was saved by a lovely Celestial of Castle Thorn. (Rumor has it, Kate seeks the favor of this statuesque, golden-haired Valkarie.) In November of 10r, Kate encountered Nadine Vampires and could resist niether their charms nor dominating gazes... luckily she didn't lose her head over it (yet). She also spend a good deal of time enjoying songs, fireside stories, and small, late-night misadventures with Mr. Wigle and Captain Esdeline. The latter, resulting in the loss of Kate's compass in a watery, swirling abyss. She finds hrself more lost than usual these days. Yule, January of 11r: Kate enjoyed the merriment, drink, song, and dance if her first Yule; delighting in faces old and new. She became both formally and informally introduced to the fair, head of the house of Hearts, Magsdeline Black. In February of 11r: TBD Most likely seen: with drink in-hand Most likely found: Wherever Mr. Wigle and/or Cpt. Esdeline is, or the Brothel, or the Consortium, or off sailing. Allies Captain Nyssa of Cole, Captain Lina of Dace, Captain Mary of Cole (Mad Mary), Mr. Wigle, Lady-Lady Captain-Captain Esdeline Dunnelon-Valance, Rayne, Laurel Bay, Agreeable Henri, Karnakka, Chance, Merill - Wisdom of the Oak and Vapaarherra Lyabri Yethial of house Kaelin, Enemies - Captain Drextin of the Tattered Maiden (Deceased) - Whoever poisoned Kate in 6r (TBD) Rumor has it... - Kate's ship is cursed, and appears as a great sea serpent on stormy nights. - Kate's favorite liquor is rum. - Kate's favorite liquor is liquor. - The name of the pact is the "Harpies of the 4 Winds". - The name of the pact is the "Sisterhood of the Traveling Knife-ears". - Kate was once left-handed before her shoulder was injured. - Cannain is an insult derived from the old effendal word meaning "drunken" - Kate's favorite romantic conquest was a siren... who showed favor and allowed Kate to escape with her life. - Kate's hat is better than your hat. - Her friendship with Mr. Wigle has deeper roots than meets the eye. - Kate seeks to cross paths again with the golden-haired woman in red. Quotes "Ever get the distinct feelin' ye might've just greeted yer death?" "Not all who wander are lost... but I sure as 'ell am!" "Port Frey reminds me alot o'Cole... smells better though." "How dare ye curse me with sobriety!" "Yer way isn't very sportsmmanlike, mate. ... unless yer tellin' me there's a friendly way ta bash somethin' o'er tha 'head?" "Ah, yes, in Dace and most of Adelrune, yer pins dictate how noble ye are and which peasants ye have the right to kick. In Cole, we're equal opportunity. We'll kick ye no matter who ye are or what yer status be." "Well, Aye've lost me compass in the depths of the loo. I dare not fetch it. And if that ain't a fittin' metaphor for m'life, I don't know what is!' "I'll have ye know, I run a very tight shipwreck, mate." Character Inspirations Personality: Princess Bean (Disenchantment), Captain Jack Sparrow, The Vampire Lestat, Tyrion Lannister, and Lucifer (Lucifer the Netflix series). Costuming: Jarlaxle Baenre (Forgotten Realms) and Pirates of the Caribbean; with a peacock color motif. Ship Flags Cannain Kate, Ship Leviathan * Laughing skull, entangled by a sea serpent Captain Nyssa, The Crimson Hydra * A jawless skull, crowned with a red hydra, crossed by 2 scimitars Captain Lina, The Guilded Pheonix * A masked skull, golden phoenix rising, crossed by 2 rapiers Captain Mary, The Scylla * A crazed skull, flanked by the tentacles and canid heads Category:Player character